


[Podfic] for who would inhabit this bleak world alone?

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burning, Gen, Immortality, Knives, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spiders, Villain!Deceit, but friendly ones, casual mentions of murder, disregard for mortal life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: who is this human and why is she talking to him?OrVirgil makes a friend, whether he likes it or not.





	[Podfic] for who would inhabit this bleak world alone?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for who would inhabit this bleak world alone?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531550) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Music: "Die Gedanken Sind Frei" by Pete Seeger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbwQXVcbkU0)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/04LOFT/04.%20for%20who%20would%20inhabit%20this%20bleak%20world%20alone.mp3)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:41:14  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/04LOFT/04.%20for%20who%20would%20inhabit%20this%20bleak%20world%20alone.m4b)  
  
| 58 MB | 0:41:14


End file.
